Velma
Velma Dinkley is the bespetacled resident genius of Mystery Inc., often being the one to decipher the clues and solve the crimes. Appearance Velma is a Caucasian female with chin-length dark chestnut brown hair. She has freckles, and initially was depicted as more heavyset compared to the thinner frame on Daphne Blake. While somewhat obscured by her fashion choices, Velma can be seen to have a slightly wider waist and her facial shape is more circular/square compared to the ovular shape Daphne has as an adult. She is always seen wearing thick-framed, square glasses (a running theme is that Velma often loses them, after which she can be seen crawling on the floor looking for them saying, "My glasses. I can't find my glasses."). She normally wears an orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her clothes didn't change much from show to show being almost the same. Personality Velma can at times be competitive with other people who are very intelligent like she is. When she found some unappetizing chicken at the Addams Family Mansion, she said "it's time to start my diet". While this may be an excuse, the phrasing "my" rather than "a" implies that she may diet regularly, perhaps self-conscious of her weight. Skills and Abilities Mentality Velma is the genius of the gang, and knows a lot about solving mysteries. She acts like she solved them when the gang have pulled the mask off the villain's head. Velma also knows Morse Code, which she claims to have learned in Girl Scouts. Physical As a young child, she knew martial arts, and having a black belt in Judo, Karate, Kung Fu and Crochet by Shaggy. She has above-average grip and core strength, as in a sea episode she was able to dangle on a very wide pipe (bigger objects are more difficult to grip than smaller diameter bars) and hold her legs out straight in front of her (90 degree bend in hips) to avoid hitting a monster as it ran past her through a doorway. Velma is also incredibly strong in her shoulder overhead pressing muscles (trapezius, deltoids). She was able to simultaneously lift 2 female wrestlers (who tend to be heavier than normal women due to the extra muscle) and throw them through the air above her head level, one per hand. She claimed the move was called the Flying Dinkley. History She has a large home with at least one servant, where she maintains a Mystery Museum with a collection of costumes and other memorabilia from their old cases. The fanzine Mystery Inc. Insider claims that Velma as a child used to dress up as the superhero "Crime-Smacker." (There is no evidence of this other than this one unreliable source). Some of Velma Dinkley's high-school years were at a different school from the others, one that she calls her "alma mater." The successful basketball team there is called the Devils. Velma had detention at that school once (and only once) for getting into a fight with a boy named Mickey Murphy after an "overheated debate" between the math club and the science club. She apparently won the fight, because she said his pocket protector didn't protect him very well. She seems to have also attended and graduated from the high school where Principal Weathers is in charge, because all of the gang are called "celebrity graduates" from there. This school is Coolsville High School, which is the "alma mater" of Shaggy Rogers. In third grade, Velma was friends with a girl named Missy, and helped her put on a puppet show. One of her favorite bands is'' The Electric Pickle. '' Family *Velma has an aunt named Dahlia Pinkley, a successful computer game developer with a bowling alley in her home. *Velma has an Aunt Selma, who runs a dog obedience school. *Tavish MacDougal is Velma's third cousin twice removed. He owns a large hotel he built himself, that looks like a Scottish castle. *Viveka Von Dinkley was Velma's great aunt, and she lived in a castle in Germany. Velma was called there for the reading of her will after she had passed away. *Velma almost burned her glasses at a ceremony to release precious material things. "These vintage glasses mean an awful lot to me. They belonged to Nana," she thought. *Velma has an Uncle Brad who is a gold miner in Alaska. *She has a Cousin Thelma who is an Egyptologist. *Dave Walton who is a border guard in Canada. *Uncle John who is an archealogist spealising in Viking Runes and history. *Uncle Elmo who is a doctor specialsing in mental trauma. *Aunt Meg and Uncle Evan are both rural farmers. *Cousin Marcey who is the daughter of Meg and Evan and was the culprit in a Scooby-Doo Halloween. *Tavish MacDougal had built a hotel and runs its in Scotland. *Victor Von Dinkley was Velma's great uncle, and he had lived in a castle in Germany with his wife Viveka Von Dinkley. *Aunt Thelma who is marine biologist who specialzing in dolphins. Romantic Interests *Beau Neville: A detective investigating the Moonscar Island disappearances. Initially, he and Velma very much disliked each other, but by the end of their stay, they seemed to be getting along very well, especially when he said that he wanted to write detective novels. Although she made it clear that it was detective novels she liked, and not a particular detective himself. *Ben Ravencroft: An author famous for horror stories. He initially appeared kind and a bit shy, and he and Velma may have developed feelings for each other. But once she saw the greedy, cruel, power-hungry person he was, she became genuinely angry and did everything she could to stop him. *Chip Hernandez Jr. : A vain actor. *Gibby Norton: A lab partner from science camp. *Jamison Steven Ripley: Another actor wrapped up in the medieval TV character he once played. *George: The local mailman in Coolsville, who had a crush on Velma. *Guy L'Avorton: A French movie star. *Ranger Knudsen: A ranger. *Winsor: A palaeontologist. Occupations *Junior detectives-for-hire: When the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. *Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. *Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival after saving it from going under. *Assistant research scientist: The first time Mystery Inc. broke up, she put her I.Q. to the test by becoming an assistant research scientist at NASA. *Bookshop proprietor: The second time Mystery Inc. broke up, she opened up a mystery-themed bookstore. When the gang reunited for tour in Louisana, she apparently still owned it, but inevitably the gang took up all of her time, and she likely sold it as it was never mentioned again. Gallery aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1002.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1003.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1004.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1005.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1006.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1007.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1008.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-8118.jpg Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters